The Next Generation
by NaruIno-ShikaTema
Summary: Naruto and his friends have found love and began starting their families. Is everything just "happily ever after" or will they be driven apart? Will the kids survive their parent's shot at parenting? Rated M for language and suggestive themes.


**Naruto & Ino**

"Yumiko!"

Yumiko giggled as she sprinted away from her father, Naruto. The 5 year old was always the mischief maker. She grinned and hopped up onto the table as her eyes turned red and her cheek whiskers became scratchy. Naruto glared at her and went into Chakra Mode.

"I'm gonna catch you! This is the last time you're gonna mess with your brother!"

Kintaro stood, hiding behind his mother, Ino. His twin sister was definitely a force to be reckoned with, since she had been born with Kurama's chakra inside of her and had the uncanny ability to control it. He watched as she hopped around the room with his favorite toy, evading their father with ease, even if not very gracefully.

"You gotta catch me first, daddy!" She laughed, as the Kyuubi's chakra bubbled around her. Naruto growled in frustration and launched one of his chakra tails at her and caught the collar of her shirt. He shook his head as she still grinned devilishly at him, hanging in the air. He snatched the toy from her and, with her still in tow, passed it off to Ino.

"She acts so much like you, it makes me wanna punch you in the face." Ino shook her head, but couldn't help a small smile. "You two had better clean up my house." She frowned, picking up Kintaro and taking him outside.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kiba &amp; Sakura<strong>

"Ugh, Takeshi, you are completely useless!"

Kiba was scolding his 5 year old son. Takeshi looked up at his father with sadness. "I'm sorry daddy. I don't mean to disappoint you."

He snorted and crossed his arms. "How can any Inuzuka, not be able to bond with a dog by now? It just doesn't make any sense. Sometimes I wonder .."

His mother, Sakura, came into the room and picked Takeshi up. "Wonder what? If he's your son?" She snapped, glaring at him. "The fact that he looks just like you and had those cheek fang things, should be a big giveaway. I wish you could be nice to him, he's only five!"

He shook his head and showed his teeth. "I bonded with Akamaru at 3 years old. Something's wrong with him, he'll never be a proper Inuzuka. My Clan is gonna be ashamed of me!" Whipping around he stomped out of the room.

"Sometimes I wonder why I chose you to be the father of my child!" Sakura shouted after him. Takeshi blinked the tears from his teal eyes. He hated that his parents fought over him so much. He wished that he could make it stop. But how?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sasuke &amp; Hinata<strong>

Sasuke grinned as his son, Daisuke, tossed another shuriken at the middle of the target and hit it dead on.

"So talented." He beamed. "Just like I was, if not more, at your age." The 5 year old Sasuke look-alike threw a similar half-smile at his father. He loved being praised by his powerful father. He hoped that he'd keep getting attention like this after his sister, Hiroki, was born.

His mother, Hinata, was watching him too and she gave him a kiss on the forehead, gazing at him with her gentle white gaze. "Maybe you can help teach your sister how to be strong like you when she's born." She grabbed his hand and placed it in her growing belly.

"Wow!" He breathed, mesmerized as he felt his baby sister kicking.

"She's gonna be a fighter too." Sasuke beamed, swinging Daisuke into the air. He laughed heartily along with his son and Hinata placed a kiss on his cheek as he placed him on his shoulders.

"My family makes me so happy." He smiled and Daisuke nodded enthusiastically.

"Me too!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shikamaru<strong>

Shikamaru sighed as he held his daughter, Shikaleena in his arms. She had awoken him again from another bad dream. Silently he cursed his daughter's mother, Temari. She had the One-Tail, Shukaku, placed in their daughter within the first two months of her life and then dumped her onto him. He loved his daughter, but sometimes it became a bit too much to handle.

He wiped tears from her blue eyes, so much like her mother's, and brushed her black hair off of her face. "Don't worry, baby." He murmured. "Daddy will make it all right."

She sniffed and shook her head. "No daddy. He said I'll never be safe. I'll never be happy or normal. Daddy, I think I'm a monster."

He shook his head, but couldn't find any words. He could only bring her face back into his chest as she began to cry again.

_'Damn you, Temari.'_ He silently cursed her again.

* * *

><p>I know these are short, but this is only the introduction. I have a lot planned for this series. I hope you guys enjoyed this R&amp;R and I'll keep the chapters coming fairly quickly.<p> 


End file.
